The Gem Dark Age 1: The hunt begins
by TopazTheAlmighty23
Summary: Steven and the Gems are in grave danger. A group of renegade Crystal Gems known as "The Miners" have come back from the shadows to hunt Steven, the son of their hated Gem leader: Rose Quartz. Many years ago Topaz and other Gems had rebelled against Rose and now they are back to finish the job. Will Steven take the fall for his mom? And what do The Miners want with Pearl?
1. PrologueChapter 1: A lost friendship

Prologue / Chapter 1: Lost friendships

_Many Years Ago In The Temple…_

"We are sick and tired of your love for the humans Rose!" Topaz shouted at his cousin. "We can't just invade this planet Topaz! We are not killers. We are protectors!" Rose Quartz shouted back.

"What have the humans ever done to you!?" Amethyst shouted. "A human female raped poor Emerald and he still has nightmares about it!" Diamond pitched in. "I said, what have they ever done to YOU!?" Amethyst said again. "Well, the clerk at the big doughnut was a jerk to me for being a Gem!" Topaz replied.

"Everybody please stop fighting!" Rose yelled. "You may not like Mine, Garnet, Amethyst's and Pearl's likeness for the humans but you need to lay off! Now everybody to their rooms!" With that, Everybody stormed to their rooms.

"Stupid Rose." Topaz thought. "She thinks the humans are soooo special." "I have an idea!" Topaz shouted out. He quickly ran to his sister Citrine's room. "Citrine! Citrine!" Topaz whispered/shouted. He force the door open and woke Citrine up. "What, Topaz?" Citrine said in an annoyed/tired voice.

"I need to meet you at the top of the hill now. Get the others who are pissed off at Rose and bring them to the top of the hill." Topaz said. "You always was a brilliant thinker on that hill Topaz."

Citrine ran to Emerald's room where Emerald was trying to forget his horrible past. Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door. "Emerald! Emerald! Citrine Shouted/whispered on the other side of the door. "What do you want Citrine?" Emerald replied. "Topaz has a brilliant plan and he wan'ts to meet us on the top of the hill." Citrine said.

"Topaz never ceases to amaze." Emerald said with a chuckle. Now at the top of the hill, we have the following Gems: Topaz, Citrine, Diamond, Emerald, Ruby, Obsidian, Jasper and Sapphire. And they dragged Pearl out there even thought she didn't hate Rose.

"Tonight." Topaz began. "I have came up with a great idea. We should form a rebellion against Rose. We shall call ourselves "The Miners" because those damn humans mine the gems we came to protect."Everybody cheered except Pearl. "Wait. why should we rebel against Rose?" Pearl said. "Because she loves those stupid mortal humans!" Ruby said.

"I know that they have done some bad things to us but we should forgive them." Pearl said. "We know you don't hate Rose and the humans and we never intended to let you join but we need yours, mine and Jasper's brilliance." Topaz said.

"I am sorry." Pearl began. "But I am loyal to Rose so I must decline." With that Pearl walked off to the temple. "I'll go get her, Master Topaz." Jasper offered. "No Jasper. She will surrender to us in time." Topaz said.

_7 Years Later..._

"RUBY! Put more crossbow fire on them!" Ruby drew his crossbow to try to cover Emerald. "Quick we have to strike Rose down now!" Topaz shouted. Rose was in labor at the beach city regional hospital about to give birth to Steven Quartz Universe. This was The Miners's only chance to strike her down the hard way.

Onyx ran to defend Rose. "Garnet!" She shouted. "Go stop Jasper and Ruby!" Diamond was on her way to defend Topaz who was going in with his Hatchets for the killing blow. Rose has almost given birth. Greg was by her side while the loyal Gems were defending. Citrine had her rapiers in a sword fight with Pearl. "I am not going to kill you Pearl, but I will kill your friends." Citrine stated.

Garnet was in a fierce battle with Obsidian. Obsidian's War Ax was starting to wear down Garnet's Gauntlets. Emerald was covering Topaz from Amethyst's Whip. Topaz broke into Rose's hospital room. "This ends here Rose!" Topaz shouted. He came in with his hatchets to finally put Rose down. Greg jumped up with two syringes and injected Topaz with them while poking the Gem's left eye out. Topaz screamed in pain. 1 minute later, Rose started glowing and after a blinding light a baby with a Rose Quartz in his stomach was there.

Steven Quartz Universe had been born. The Miners had been chased off by the loyal Gems. "This isn't over!" Topaz screamed while clutching his eye. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Onyx, Gypsum and Calcite had ran to the hospital room. Greg was holding baby Steven in his hands while crying. "Rose is gone." Greg sobbed. "She gave birth to this baby." Then the doctor, shaken with terror declared the baby a boy. "What should we name him?" Amethyst asked. "Steven. Steven Quartz Universe." Greg said while hugging the now blanketed Steven.

_1 year later..._

"They will be looking for me and Steven." Pearl said to the Gems. "Don't worry." Garnet said. "You and Steven are safe with us. And to make sure The Miners don't come back, we are sending Onyx, Gypsum and Calcite off to the cosmos to patrol for them." Amethyst said. "Thanks." Pearl said who was a little cheered up. "Hold Steven. I think you need a break." Gypsum suggested.

"Bye guys!" Amethyst said to the departing Gems. And with that, the departing Gems have taken off in Gem spacecrafts. "Are you sure we are safe?" Pearl said. "Don't worry. We will be fine." Garnet assured Pearl.

**I hope you enjoy my new story. So are you exited for what happens next? I hope so. So please leave reviews. PEACE! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2: From the shadows

Chapter 2: From the shadows

_Present day..._

Steven woke up as he heard a suspicious sound. It is 3:00 AM so he is still very tired. He walked over to the fridge where he heard the noise. He saw it was just Pearl who collapsed from tiredness. Steven thought he could ask her what was going on in the morning so he went back to sleep,

_A few hours later..._

"What were you doing last night by the fridge Pearl?" Steven asked the Gem. "Nothing Steven. Just getting a snack." Pearl replied. "But I thought Gems didn't need to eat." Steven said. "Amethyst said that excuse always worked." Pearl muttered to herself.

"What always worked?" Said a confused Steven. "Okay, I was watching you last night. As I have always done." Pearl replied. Steven was a little creeped out by this news. "Seriously?" Steven said as he took a few steps back.

"Alright Steven, I had better come clean. Many years-" Pearl was interrupted by a sudden crash outside. A school bus rammed the hill. "Stay here Steven!" Pearl shouted to Steven. Pearl went to investigate the crash. She looked inside and saw no one. All of a sudden a mysterious figure came out of nowhere and assaulted Pearl. Pearl fought back but suddenly the figure summoned a Jasper Dagger from his foot.

Pearl recognized that Dagger from anywhere. It was her brother: Jasper. Pearl froze and had flashbacks of her and Jasper. Then it led to the betrayal. Pearl then felt a searing pain through abdomen. "JASPER YOU BLUNDERING IDIOT!"

An angry voice called out. "YOU WERE"NT SUPPOSED TO GIVE A FATAL BLOW! I SAID THROUGH THE LEG!" Suddenly, a figure who was wearing a very tattered orange cloak and torn orange sweatpants and a buttoning shirt walked over with his hood up.

"You were always an idiot Jasper!" The figure said to Jasper. "I am very sorry master Topaz. I will do better next time." Jasper said. "Topaz!" Pearl thought. "Of course it's him! how could I be so blind!"

As Pearl thought this Topaz said. "There won't be a next time because she is dying!" Topaz said. "If we can't heal her, Jasper I swear to God I will tear your throat out with my bear hands!" Topaz shouted as he clutched the fearful Jasper by the throat with his metal hands.

"Understand me you half-wit ox?" Topaz said as he closed his hands more around Jasper's throat. "Yes master." Jasper said in a fearful quiet voice. "Good!" Topaz said as pulled down his hood. I Thus the removal of the hood revealed a horribly scar-filled face with a terrible one down his left eye.

Then the Gem focused his attention to Pearl. "Hello Pearl." Topaz said with an evil grin on his face. 'I WILL NEVER LET YOU NEAR STEVEN YOU MONSTER!" Pearl shouted out at the evil Gem. "Who said I was going to get the little br- I mean the poor boy today?" Topaz replied.

"Oh wait, I did." Topaz said as the grin disappeared. "I won't kill you Pearl. But I will kill the little bastard. He will take the fall for Rose while you and the other loyal Gems watch. And with Gypsum, Onyx, Calcite and the other loyalists away besides you, Amethyst and Garnet, The Miners can do whatever we want."

Topaz said as the grin came back. "But first I have to deal with the garbage." With that statement Topaz summoned one of his hatchets from his left shoulder's gem. Then he bludgeoned the handle of it across Pearl's head.

"I... Will not let... you get... away... with-" Pearl stammered as she fell unconscious from the Dagger wound and the whack across the head. "It has all only begun." Topaz said to the unconscious Pearl.

**Well, Topaz and The Miners are back from the shadows. Now I am going to explain it all if you don't get it. Topaz is unspeakably evil and will stop at nothing to Kill Steven. The reason he has metal hands is because back in the Chapter 1/ Prologue, During the assault on the hospital, Greg injected very very slow working cyanide in Topaz's hands. To prevent Topaz from dying, they amputated his hands and replaced them with metal ones. So how do you like it so far? I am glad I got this chapter up! Finally! So please leave reviews o'plenty. The more reviews I get, the faster the new chapters come! So young or old please leave reviews o'plenty. So until next time, PEACE! ;-) **


	3. Chapter 3: The Treatments

Chapter 3: The "Treatments"

Pearl gained consciousness after a couple of hours. She had a mark on her forehead and bandages around her abdomen. She also found she is behind a force field prison in the same seat-less School Bus that the Miners drove. It was now parked on the road and the doors were sealed.

"Where am I?" Pearl thought as she looked around trying to figure where she was. "Is the thing on?" Topaz's voice said to Jasper behind the force field. "Yes Master Topaz. I have the device up and running again." Pearl notice she was strapped down to a table with buttons on it. "Now Pearl," Topaz began as he walked over to the table through the force field.

"you won't be a problem anymore now that we have a functioning _Gem Torture Device 2000 v.2_ with us. In fact you could be of help. Just tell us where Rose's Temple is." Topaz said in a clam voice with a grin on his face. "Never. I could never let Rose down." Pearl said as she looked away from Topaz.

"Now I didn't want to resort to drastic measures but." Topaz didn't finish his sentence as he reached for a dial. "Let's just set it to, Electro-Shock treatment, 7 units..." Topaz mumbled some more words and reached for the green button. He pressed the button and Pearl felt 70 Gigawatts of energy surging through her.

Jasper looked away as he couldn't bear to watch his younger sister be tortured. Topaz pressed the red button which switched off the electricity. "We can do this all night Pearl. Now tell me where Rose's temple is." Topaz said.

"You think that torture can force the location of Rose's Temple out of me? If so, you clearly are an imbecile. My mouth is a steel trap when it comes to Rose's secrets." Pearl replied. "I thought this might happen." Topaz said. "I know the three things that you hate most. Rock music, Me, and the idea of Steven's Death." Topaz said.

So Topaz picked up a remote and turned on a stereo. And _C'mon and Love me _By: Kiss started blaring out. "You still can't pry the location from my mouth." Pearl said.

_6 "Treatments" later..._

"Well," Topaz began. "we will have to do something even more drastic." He grabbed a syringe and filled it with a thick black liquid. "Now Pearl, I think I know what will get that location out of you." Topaz said as he showed the syringe to Pearl.

"This is Obsidian's blood. And every Gem knows there is nothing more toxic than Obsidian's blood. If you will cooperate, I will spare you. If not." Topaz didn't finish his sentence and briefly looked away. "Well now Pearl, what will it be? Will you spill the beans? Or will you die?" Topaz said.

Pearl quickly started thinking. "I can't give away the location, but I am not going to die by the worst death possible for anybody." Pearl thought. "For Steven." Pearl thought again. Topaz said: "Well?" Pearl didn't say anything as she glared at Topaz.

"Alright then." Topaz said. "I hope you enjoy this Pearl. And what a pity, I could have used you." Topaz stuck the needle in Pearl's left arm. Pearl cried out in pain when Topaz injected the blood. Her arm began to turn black and the color spread very slowly. "Have fun dying Pearl." Topaz said and then giving a maniacal laugh.

**Is this the end? L, NO! There is plenty of story left. And we will find out what happens to Steven in the next chapter. Now don't expect it anytime soon, because I have to work on my other stories. Until next time: PEACE! ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4: Hello Steven, I'm Topaz

Chapter 4: Hello Steven, I'm Topaz.

"We're never going to find Rose's temple. And without the boy, we couldn't get in even if we had the entire Gem army with us." Jasper said. "Don't give up on me Jasper. We are going to find the boy anyway. Don't forget that the real objective is to kill the boy after we get inside the temple. Then we rain destruction on the humans with whatever Rose had in there." Topaz replied.

Then Citrine walked into the room. "Should we cure Pearl now?" She said. "Not yet." Topaz replied. "We must give her more time to "Think" before we let her off easy. We need to know the location of Rose's temple." Topaz said. "Yes sir." Citrine said as she walked back to the bus.

"You know," Jasper began. "wherever Pearl is, Steven is. Right?" "Yes, maybe we should pay him a "Visit" shouldn't we?" Topaz said. "Who should I get to come along?" Jasper said. "Let's bring Emerald. He is a good fighter and someone I can trust when he is not recovering from that night on June 3rd 1999." Topaz said.

"It will be done Master Topaz." Jasper said as he walked off."

_30 Minutes later at Steven's door..._

"Remember, grab him when I give the signal." Topaz said to Jasper and Emerald. "Right." They said. "Okay then." Jasper and Emerald quickly got out of sight to their positions as. Topaz knocked on the door. "Yeah?" Steven said. "Are you Steven Universe?" Topaz said politely. "Yeah. Why?" Steven replied.

"Hello Steven, I'm Topaz." Topaz said. "Are you a Gem?" Steven asked while getting excited. "Yes." Topaz said. "Can I come in?" "Sure! I didn't know there were other Gems in the world." Steven said."Oh a lot more." Topaz said. "In fact, here are two more!"

Jasper and Emerald quickly rushed in and grabbed Steven. "Hey! What's the big idea!?" Steven shouted. "Steven, Steven, Steven. Haven't the Gems told you to never trust me?" Topaz said with his evil grin. "The Gems never mentioned you. Is this why Pearl watches me every night? *Gasp* Where's Pearl!?" Steven said angrily.

"That's not important now boy. What's important is I take you to meet my crew. Topaz said. "Crew? What do you mean by that?"

_Meanwhile..._

"Pearl, all you had to do was reveal the location of Rose's Temple." Citrine said to Pearl while shaking her head. By now, half of Pearl's body from the injection site was completely black from Obsidian's Blood and was slowly spreading.

"But you had to be arrogant. Although, did you remember you are too important until Topaz's mission is complete?" Citrine said. Suddenly, a loud banging noise was heard at the bus's back door. Sapphire opened it and in came Topaz, Jasper, Emerald And Steven, who was struggling to break free of Topaz's grasp.

"Now you can cure her Citrine." Topaz said. "Yes sir." Citrine said as she got the antidote ready. "What did you do to Pearl?" Steven said. "That is a long story for another time." Topaz said. "Once Pearl was fully healed, the first thing she could see was Topaz holding Steven by the arm. "Steven!" Pearl cried. "Let him go!"

"I would gladly let the boy go, if you are willing to reveal the location of Rose's temple. If you fail to do so, I wouldn't mind severing an arm off the boy" Topaz said as he summoned one of his Hatchets. "Okay. I guess I have no choice." Pearl said as she shed a tear.

"The location is-" Suddenly the back door of the bus was kicked down. And five figures appeared. And the five figures were: Garnet, Amethyst, Calcite, Gypsum and Onyx.

**What a turn of events huh? What happens next? Will Topaz be stopped? Will they prevent him from finding Rose's Temple to use the weapon stored inside it? ****Leave predictions in your Reviews and your's might come true. So until Next time, PEACE! ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5:We tried But failed

Chapter 5: We tried... ...But Failed.

The five Gems that stood at the bus's door quickly summoned their weapons as The Miners summoned their own. (_Shot in the D__ark _By: Ozzy Osbourne starts playing.) Ruby fired a bolt from his Crossbow at Onyx. Onyx quickly jumped out of the way behind the bus.

Sapphire threw her Pike at Garnet. Garnet quickly dodged it while jumping behind the force field control. Then all Hell broke loose. There was pouncing, dodging, striking, throwing, firing you name it. Topaz threw Steven behind the force field with Pearl then closed the field again.

Emerald summoned his Colt.42 Revolver and fired at Gypsum. Gypsum was hit four times before she forced the pistol out of Emerald's hands and wrestled him to he floor. Topaz walked over with his Hatchets and struck Gypsum on her chest.

Steven was attempting to free Pearl from the torture device. When he did he began hitting the force field relentlessly. "Don't worry Pearl! I will get us out of here!" Garnet was fighting her brother Ruby. "So, we fight again Garnet? Although, this time it is real." Ruby said. Garnet remembers when she and Ruby trained together.

Citrine summoned her Rapiers and disabled the force field. Then she rushed Pearl, who was still recovering from the effects of Obsidian's blood. Pearl summoned her Spear and a fierce duel began. Topaz, after mortally wounding Gypsum and breaking her gem so she wouldn't regenerate, rushed Steven to not kill him, but incapacitate him.

"Citrine! Remember, don't kill her, maim her." Topaz shouted to his sister. "Yes sir!" Citrine replied as she gave anther blow to Pearl. Steven managed to summon his shield and defended himself. "Ruby! Ready the poison darts!" Topaz shouted to Ruby.

"Yes sir!" Ruby shouted as he grabbed a few bolts laced with Obsidian's Blood. "Make ready! Aim! Fire!" Topaz shouted to the scarlet Gem. Ruby fired at Steven. "Make sure it is not a fatal spot!" Topaz shouted. "I never miss my mark!" Ruby shouted as he dodged an attack from Garnet.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Gypsum shouted as she managed to leap in front of Steven. The poison dart hit Gypsum right on the area of her heart. "AAAHHHHH!" Gypsum screamed in pain. Obsidian's Blood kills by slowly shutting down the heart.

As this happened Pearl severed Citrine's left arm. Citrine backed away while hysterical. The Miners managed to push back the Loyal Gems while keeping Pearl and Steven. "Start the bus Jasper!" Topaz shouted. After a fierce battle, Te Miners bus sped away.

By now Gypsum was laying on the top of a hill overlooking the beach. "Don't worry Gypsum, you are going to be ok." Calcite said to her sister as she tried to be calm. Gypsum's entire chest was black. "I don't think I am going o make it." Gypsum said, trying not to care one bit about death. "Don't say that Gypsum! Don't say that!" Calcite said.

"If I don't make it, remember I am always with you always. Always..." Gypsum stopped breathing. "Gypsum? Gypsum!? GYPSUM!" Calcite wailed as she mourned over her fallen sister. "WHY YOU GYPSUM?! WHY YOU!?"

Garnet closed Gypsum's eyes. Everyone shed a tear over their fallen member. Then the linding light that follow's a Gem's death appeared. After the light receded. Gypsum was gone.

**A member has fallen for Steven. Although it is for a good cause. And don't worry, The Miners won't get away with this. Please leave predictions in you reviews. So until next time, PEACE! ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6: Rose's Temple

Chapter 6: Rose's Temple

After many "treatments" conducted on Pearl and a threat to kill Steven, The Miners finally got the information they wanted. Rose's Temple is located directly below Mauna Loa. Although the only way to get in there is either Steven/Rose's Rose Quartz, or a portal (As Lion did in Lion 2 the Movie).

The Miners ditched their bus in a forest nearby the docks. Then they managed to hijack a perfect condition yacht. Once they reached the Island where the Volcano was, the started climbing the huge mountain. At the top they prepared to climb down. "Are the ropes ready?" Topaz said to Jasper. "Yes sir." Jasper replied.

"You'd best be telling the truth Jasper, because you're testing it." Topaz said as he wrapped the rope around Jasper's waist. Then he shoved Jasper own the giant opening. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jasper yelled. Then, there was silence. Pearl looked away because she couldn't' bear to see where her brother had died.

"Topaz! The rope works!" A faint echo called out. "Good!" Diamond shouted back. "Ok everybody, attach a rope to yourself and when I give the mark, rappel down! Three, Two, One, Mark!" Topaz shouted out. One by one the Miners rappelled down the deep chasm until they caught up with Jasper.

_On the Volcano's Floor..._

"So much for Volcano." Sapphire said. "The lava flows must actually be a Temple defence Rose set up to prevent anyone from exploring down here." Citrine said. "Enough." Topaz said. "We have to find Rose's Temple." Topaz lifted Steven and tried o point Steven's Gem in the direction of the Temple.

After a while, Topaz pointed Steven at the right direction. They knew this because Steven's Gem and the Temple's door began glowing. "Bingo." Topaz said. Then he forced Steven to touch the door. The Temple opened revealing Rose's control panel that was activated by Steven the last time he was there.

Then Topaz forced Steven's hand down on the pedestal and started beating Steven. Topaz knew that if Steven feels pain while he has his hand on the pedestal, the weapon should appear.

Finally, after making Steven feel intense pain, something appeared. It was a portal. The portal was labeled: To the Void Cannon.

"This is it." Topaz said. "Behind this portal lies Rose's great weapon that will destroy the Human Race. And we won't kill our special guests Steven and Pearl just yet. They get to see the destruction we rain on the Earth. *Maniacal Laugh*." Topaz activated the portal. "Now, follow me to our destiny!"

One by one, The Miners jumped into the portal. After the last Miner was in, the portal closed.

**This is a grim situation. The Miners have found Rose's SuperWeapon. Leave predictions on what it is and what might happen next in you reviews please. Now we only have a few Chapters left. I will write one more Chapter today or tomorrow then the Story WILL go on Hiatus again. So until next time, PEACE! ;-)  
**


	7. Chapter 7: On the Other side

Chapter 7: On the Other side...

The portal had led The Miners to a Space Station that had a giant Void-Gun with it's power source below it. A Void-Gun's power source is a Void that leads to God-Knows-Where. The Gun itself fires Anti-Matter shells at it's target. It is meant as a last resort Planetary-Destruction weapon.

"So," Topaz began. "this is Rose's weapon? She still has the Void-Gun from the invasion of the Gem home-world? I am surprised it is still active." Topaz said. "Halt!" A deep voice called out. It was Rose's brother: Clear Quartz. "Topaz? Is that you? What are you doing with Pearl and Rose's son?"

"Shut it old man. I am here because we have a score to settle with the Humans. Emerald? You know what to do." Topaz said. "Yes sir." Emerald replied as he summoned his pistol. 5 shots were fired at Clear Quartz before C.Q fell to the ground and fell unconscious.

"Now, let's continue to the control panel." Citrine said. As The Miners continued to the Void-Gun's control panel, the portal opened up behind them. And a voice called out to them: "Stop! We can't let you do this!"

The Miners turned around to see Garnet and the Crystal Gems standing there. "We also brought a guest. Topaz you remember BloodStone right?

**Sorry for the short Chapter. But is 1:15 AM right now for me. Now, we will learn about BloodStone a bit more in the next Chapter. Sadly, I am putting the Story on Hiatus again so I can work on my other stories. So until next time, PEACE! ;-)**


End file.
